finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Intangir (Final Fantasy VI)
The Intangir is an enemy in Final Fantasy VI. It is fought on Triangle Island in the northeast of the World of Balance and is easily the most powerful enemy that can be encountered in the first part of the game. Battle Intangir has more HP than the Ultima Weapon and many end-game enemies, absorbs all eight elements, and it can easily KO the party in one round unless they are at a high level. The Intangir enters the battle with the Invisible status. The only way to remove Invisible is to strike the Intangir with a spell. When damaged, the Intangir will use the powerful enemy spell version of Meteor, even if transformed into an Imp. Non-damaging spells like Sleep or Stop can prevent this. The Intangir will reapply the Invisible status shortly after attacking with Meteor. If the Intangir wakes up with 1280 HP or less, it will flee. If slain (except through Doom which prevents a dying animation), it will use Meteor on whoever slays it as a final attack The Intangir yields 10 Magic Points after every battle, the most of all enemies in the World of Balance, and rare Magicite Shards can be stolen from them. Strategy Since Intangir has a lot of HP, players can take advantage of the Vanish-Doom bug or the Mu Rage to defeat it, though this does not work in the Advance release. A good way to defeat it without the aforementioned bug or Rage is to cast Stop on it while it is invisible and then use physical attacks. Using Relm's Sketch while having Strago in the party allows him to learn the Traveler Lore. Another way to defeat it in the Advance release is to use the Psycho Cyan bug. The player must first kill off Cyan in the Intangir battle, and revive him, then use another character to cast Cura on him to recover his HP (at least above 1,000). Cyan should then use the Sky Bushido, and someone else must cast Imp on Cyan. Sky should remove Intangir's Invisible status without invoking Meteor, and Cyan should immediately begin attacking once he is in Imp status. For best results, Cyan should not be equipped with a weapon that deals elemental damage, and use the Sniper Eye relic to ensure his attacks will always hit. A third way to defeat it is to use the Confuse-Smoke Bomb glitch. The player should cast Confuse on a party member, and while the animation is running have them use a Smoke Bomb. They will use the Smoke Bomb on Intangir. The battle will then be done after Intangir uses his final Meteor, usually killing the person who used the Smoke Bomb. A fourth strategy to defeating Intangir is Setzer's Slot ability: three 7s on the Slots will cast a modified version of Death that will instantly kill Intangir. To ensure triple 7's the player should cast Echo Screen with another character before using Slot. To guarantee getting triple 7's while playing the Slots, the player should pause the game and look at the next icon (the icon at the top of the reel); if it's a 7 quickly unpause while tapping to select it, and repeat this two more times. AI script If HP <= 1280: :Target: Self :Flee (100%) If Var36 is set: :Meteor (100%) :Target: Self :Sleep (100%) :Unset Var36 If killed: Meteor (100%) If attacked by anything: Set Var36 Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Intangir appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as an enemy. Gallery Etymology It is known in Japan literally as "Sleeping Lion", and in Italy as "Bell'Addormentato" (lit. Sleeping Beauty). Related enemies *Behemoth *Dark Behemoth *Great Behemoth *Behemoth King de:Schläfer it:Bell'addormentato ru:Интангир (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Final Fantasy VI Enemies